When a broadcast service is used through a receiving apparatus, a user is charged for use of the broadcast service. Charging for use of the broadcast service is executed by each broadcast service provider.
However, in the case where charging for use of the broadcast service is executed by each broadcast service provider, a system for executing a charging activity for use of the broadcast service must be established for each broadcast service provider. However, in the case where such a system is established for each broadcast service provider, an entire user system becomes complicated and intricate.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a broadcast information receiving apparatus and broadcast information receiving method which can readily perform charging for use of broadcast services provided by a plurality of broadcast service providers.